1.2 - Morning - Ryland, Vicky
Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 Since I’d gone to bed stupidly early, I woke up equally early in the morning, the sun wasn’t even up yet. I got out of bed, waking up Callie who was leaning up against me at the same time. Kioshi was curled on in his own bed and I did my best not to disturb him. I grabbed Callie’s bowls and carried them to the kitchen, taking a can of her favorite food from my bag. I found the can opener and filled her food bowl before doing the same for her water bowl. “Good girl.” I whispered to Callie, scratching her ear as she ate greedily. “That’s a good warmup, Kayla” A mixed race girl said to the person following her, coming into kitchen wearing sweatpants and a wet tee that stuck to her body. “Let’s gets some food and—” She didn’t finish her sentence as her eyes settled on me. “Oh hey there! Ryland, right?” “Uh hi, and yeah. I said, giving them an awkward wave.” Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Kayla walks in, "Boy with the dog! Nice to see you again!" Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "Hey Kayla." “I’m Vicky.” The girl said, giving me a bright smile. “Kayla and I were going to get some breakfast before moving on. Want some, Ryland?” “Oh sure, you two are up early...” I said. Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 @Ezra the Floofmaster @Dethnus the Cookie Lover Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "We went on a run! Wanna join us next time?" Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "Maybe, I should." Ryland says. "I usually run by myself." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky nods to Kayla. "It would be fun if we had more people with us." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Your dog can come too!" Kayla squats down to pet Callie Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "What time do you get up? I usually get up really early to get ready for school all by myself." Ryland says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 "I generally get up by five and Kayla wakes up shortly after." Vicky leans down to pet Callie a bit as well. Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "That's Callie by the way," Ryland says, "Mom thought I should have her here, she'd help me deal with the stress and everything..." Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 "Shes such a good girl." Kayla says in a cooing voice Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 "It helps to have friends and dogs are the best kinds of friends." Vicky gives Ryland a smile and stands up to grab a water. Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "Of course, I'm second fiddle to Callie." Ryland jokes. "She's the social one." Callie seems overjoyed to have attention, she exposes her belly, requesting scratches. Ezra the Floofmaster08/26/2018 Kayla obliges her Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 (Vicky started making food here btw) Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/26/2018 Vicky started to look through the fridge. "Would you two like some breakfast?" Kali the Heterophobe08/26/2018 "Sure." Ryland says. "I just got time to feed Callie by the time you arrived. Can I have scrambled eggs? Please don't put pepper."(edited) (Yep) (Once convo is away from him, Ryland will read the Trans healthcare pamphlet) August 27, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster08/27/2018 "Ooo I want bacon, they got any?" August 28, 2018 Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Vicky checks and pulls out a pack of bacon. “Yes. Yes they do.” She smiles a little too much at the prospect of meat. “I’ll make us plenty, don’t worry. And I’ll make you some eggs without any pepper, Ryland.” Oversoul starts the oven as Vicky breaks the eggs to mix up. She would make Rylands first then work on Kayla and then herself. Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 As Vicky and Kayla are distracted, Ryland takes out the transgender healthcare pamphlet he got the night before and reads it over. Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 Kayla is still showering affection on Callie. She glances up, "Oh I've heard great things about the Doctor here!" She says eyeing the pamphlet Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 Ryland jumps, startled dropping the phamplet down. Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 "I'm trans too! I'm a demigirl." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Vicky looks over, looking at the pamphlet. "As have I. And I'm the same. Though without the Demi." She giggles at her friend. Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 "You are?" Ryland says, quite timidly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Vicky nods, going back to cooking. Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 "You're in good company Ryland!" Kayla winks Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 "Right." Ryland mutters. "So, breakfast?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Oversoul sits a plate with scrambled eggs without pepper in from of Ryland before vanishing. "Now for Kayla's. Lots of bacon and eggs?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 "Gotta have my protein!" She grins Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Vicky laughs and starts putting bacon on the pan. It's obvious she's done this a lot. Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 "Bacon is nice." Ryland says. "You two are roommies, right?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 "Yep!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Vicky nods. "Yeah, guess I got lucky, huh?" She flips the bacon and adds eggs to the pan. Two for now. "What about you? You're with Kioshi, right?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 (She wouldn't know anything about Kioshi at this point? This is before classes and Kioshi hid in the room since he got there) Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 (She memorized who was with who when she saw the roster. I can remove that if you want me to, though.) Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 "Yeah..." Ryland says. "He's not exactly outgoing like you too." (Pause!) August 30, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 (Resume?) Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 "Which one was he? Did I meet him?" Kayla makes an adorable confused dog face as she tries to think of who Kioshi is. Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "He has cat's ears?" Ryland says after a moment, he looks a bit awkward saying so. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Vicky nods. "Yeah, he's only about five feet or so tall. I saw him when they called out our names to come to the dorm yesterday." Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 "Cat ears! Sounds adorable!" Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "He just seems scared." Ryland says. "Maybe he's not used to people?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Vicky looks back with concern. "I hope we can make him feel welcome. We will have to be patient for him, though." Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 Kayla salutes, "Patient is my middle name." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Vicky raises an eyebrow at Kayla. "Yet you almost left me behind this morning." She giggles. "Not that I mind. So, Ryland, why did you want to come to Ravenhold?" Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 Ryland's mour sours instantly. "It's a long story..." He mumbles. "I was supposed to attend with.. a friend. He couldn't make it." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Vicky frowns, unsure how to cheer him up. She stays quiet, finishing Kayla's food and sending Oversoul to deliver it. Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Thanks." Ryland mumbles. Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 "Thanks for the food Vicky!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Vicky starts working on her own food. She pulls six pieces of bacon and just as many eggs. "Ryland, I can't say I'm great at it, but if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm willing to listen." She offers him a smile. Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Right... I should go shower." Ryland says, quickly finishing his breakfast September 3, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 @Dethnus the Cookie Lover @Ezra the Floofmaster Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "Want me to join you?" Kayla winks at Ryland Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 Ryland freezes at the proposition. "No." He says flatly before leaving. Dethnus the Cookie Lover09/03/2018 Vicky sighs. "You probably shouldn't be so... forward for some people." She keeps working on her food. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Kayla shrugs, and waves at him. "Being forward is where all the fun lies." Dethnus the Cookie Lover09/03/2018 "I don't think he liked it, though." She offers Kayla a smile. "Just be careful, OK?" She pulls her food off the pan and takes it to the table, starting to eat as Oversoul cleans up. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "Its just an offer. I'm not going to be pushy or anything." Dethnus the Cookie Lover09/03/2018 Vicky nods, finishing her devouring of her second piece of bacon. "I know, don't worry. You're a good person." Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "Thank you." Kayla almost seems surprised Dethnus the Cookie Lover09/03/2018 Vicky notes it down mentally. "That's just what I see, though. I want the others to see that too." Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Kayla grins, "I'm glad we get to be roommates!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover09/03/2018 Vicky pauses for a moment, then grins. "Yeah. I'm glad too." Oversoul kept cleaning without Vicky watching her. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Kayla stands, "I'm going to get a shower! See you in class!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover09/03/2018 Vicky waves, mouth full of bacon. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 End? Dethnus the Cookie Lover09/03/2018 Yeah/ Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 @Kali the Heterophobe ? Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 (End) Ryland left Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Just wanted to make sure you weren't planning on him coming back Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 Nah He showers, go back upstairs and get Kioshi Category:Roleplay Category:Ryland Roleplay Category:Kayla Roleplay Category:Vicky Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay